


Edward doesn't know

by Fancypants0205



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drunk Texting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Love at First Sight, Meeting the Parents, Other, Pansexual Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancypants0205/pseuds/Fancypants0205
Summary: Alice finally gets to meet the girl Edward's been raving about. Edward has been best friends with her for years but she keeps friendzoning him. Alice finally knows why the girl has no interest in dating Edward.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Angela Weber/Eric Yorkie, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Mike Newton/Jessica Stanley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These first few chapters are rough! I originally posted these on wattpad in my book the Bellice Collection. But I decides to make this its own story. So I went and spaced out the paragraphs and corrected as many errors as I could. The future chapters will be much better. After chapter three the quality is much better.

Alice P.O.V

"You're worse than mom Ed." I called out, watching as my brother adjust the charcuterie board on the table. He's been running around the house like a chicken with his head cut off. Everything needed to be perfect for his Bella. He's always been a little perfectionist. Every since he was little. Everything had to be in its place. He couldnt sleep if everything wasnt in it's right place. He's been trying to get this girl to come over for months now. "I'm not this bad darling." Mom called out from the kitchen and Emmett chuckled beside me. He had also invited his fiance, Rosalie. A beautiful blonde mechanical with resting bitch face. That's one of the reasons I didnt want to come to this dinner. She usually tags along, it's not a problem. She's pretty cool actually. We go shopping once a month. But now I'm the only one who doesnt have a date. Jasper's here but his gay ass doesnt count. 

He was just here because he loves my mom's cooking. I watched as my best friend in question started to reach for the charcuterie board Edward just set down. Edward glared at my hungry best friend, shoving his hand away from the cheese board. "Can you wait until she gets here?!" He asked and Jasper groaned dramatically. He held his stomach, whining lowly as he stared up at my brother. "I'm starving Eddie. I haven't eaten since lunch." Jasper said and I tried not to smile. He just had a sandwich 20 minutes. He's always hungry though. "I dont care. She's going to be here any minute." Edward says and Jasper frowned. "Meany." He muttered and Edward shook his head. "Let's play uno until your girlfriend gets here." Emmett suggest, turning off the football game.

"Hey, I was watching that." Rose says and grabs the remote. She turned the t.v back on, almost throwing the remote when she realized she had missed the interception. It seem like it was a pretty good interpretation because the crowd was going crazy. She glared at her future husband who only struggled apologetically. "Sorry babe." He says and she shook her head. "Its fine babe. I'll play cards." She says and I nod.

"I'll play. Jazz too." I state, noticing my blonde friend was distracted on his phone. It looks like he matched on one of his dating apps. Edward seemed to notice too and peaked over at Jazz's shoulder. He frowned when he saw the gay dating app on our friends screen. Like hard, he frowned really hard. He's never liked Jazz dating guys. Which was weird. Considering he didnt care when I dated girls. And he is really religious. He's the only one of us that is. Moms an atheist and dad is a Christian. So Emmett and I took after mom.

"I'll sit out, I still have things to do." My youngest brother said and I rolled my eyes. Edward's no fun. He never wants to play. "Stick in the mud." Emmett muttered under his breath and I tried not to smile.

It was 5:26 when the door bell finally rang. Edward, who had been still trying to clean up some, ran to the door like the love stick puppy he was. "Bella! You made it!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. I didnt bother looking up, I kept my focus on the game in front of me. They were still at the door it sounds like so I wouldn't be able to see her any way. I knew all about Bella. She went to college with Edward, she was a literature major. She liked to write poetry and she loves movies. She was the team manger for the volleyball team. She doesn't actually play, she just helps out the captain. She tried out for the team but she's extremely clumsy. She also loves to garden. I think I know more about her then I know about any of my ex girlfriends. I know way too much but she's all Edward ever talks about. 

"Hey! I'm so sorry I'm late. I couldnt get Beast started." She said and I noticed she had a nice voice. She sounds cute. So that's good. She also hates pictures of her. She insist she was unphotogenic. I really do know too much. I feel like I read her whole biography at this point. Like I know her whole life story. "Its okay Bella. I may have fibbed when I said dinner started at 5. So you're actually early." He says and she laughed. "That was smart. Is everyone in there already?" She asked and I heard the door shut. Followed by the sound of the closet opening. He was probably putting up his jacket. I threw down a blue three and shouted out 'Uno!' Smiling smugly at everyone who started glaring at me. "Fuck." Emmett muttered and picked up a card. He didnt have any blues or threes it seemed. 

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Bella. Bella this is everyone." Edward introduced, demanding everyone's attention like the drama queen he was. We all looked up, turning our focus away from the game in order to see the legendary Bella. Huh... she's not what I imagined. At all. Edward usually dated blonde girls with straight hair and light eyes. Tall, tan, thin kinda of girls. But Bella was none of that. She was 5'4 with wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was also gay. I knew that after not even looking at her for 5 seconds. My gaydar was going crazy. There was no doubt in my mind. This woman was a lesbian. Not bisexual or even pan. She was a lesbain. I stared at the girl, a small frown on my face as I gazed at her. She doesnt look like she would be Edward's type. She looks like someone I would date. 

Who was blushing hard because every one was looking at her. She's really pretty. I see why Edward was so infatuated with her. Speaking of Edward, he was gripping her gloved right hand tightly. She looked uncomfortable holding his hand. "Hi everyone." She greets, waving awkwardly at us all. I smiled at her, not able to stop myself. "Hi." I greeted first and waved back. If it was possible Bella turned even more red and I almost chuckled. She's cute. Really cute. "Its so nice to meet you Bella! Edward has told us all so much about you!" Mom squealed and wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Is your gaydar going crazy too?" Jasper whispered and I nod. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed. It wasnt anything she was wearing. Or even the way she looked. It was the way she held herself. She was dressed much like the rest of us. Warm. A green sweatshirt, thick blue jeans, and a white scarf wrapped around her neck. She also wore warm winter boots. Nothing too fancy. Just something to keep her warm during the chilly weather. She didn't really look masculine. By that I mean didnt wear boyish clothes or cut her hair. So I dont know why my gaydar is going off. It must be broken. Has to be.

"Thank you. Edward had told me so many wonderful things about all of you Mrs.Cullen." She squeaked out and I could only shake my head. Mom had a tendency to bear hug people. That's where Emmett gets it from. She was probably hugging Bella entirely too tight. If the way she was turning people was anything to go by. "Mom! You're squishing her!" Emmett laughed out and I laughed. Mom let go of the girl and Bella took off her leather gloves. "Call me Esme. Mrs.Cullen makes me feel old." Mom said and held Bella's hands in hers. I couldnt really see her hands yet.

"Speaking of age, did you have Edward when you were 4?" She asked my mother who laughed loudly. "Heavens no. I was 27 when I had my oldest Emmett. I dont look that young do I?" Esme asked, pointing to Emmett. Bella smiled back at my mom as she moved towards my brother. "I'd think you were his sister if I hadnt already seen a picture of you." She said winking and I heard the alarms go off in my head. That's strike one. Flirting with my mom is definitely suspicious. Let me stop. She's probably straight. 

Bella was introduced to everyone, shaking their hands and talking shortly. It wasn't until she got to me did my bells start going off again. She held out her hand for me to shake and I reached out to take it. Not only were her hands incredibly soft and her fingers were long and thin. But she also had a tattoo. There on her wrist was the Venus symbol. The symbol everyone knows represents women. It was small, barely noticeable if you hadnt been looking as closely as I had. And her nails were short. Really short. Strike two. No wait, maybe she's a feminist. That's all. A feminist with short nails. 

"You must be Alice, Edward has told me so much about you." She says and I smirked. "I feel like I know everything about you already because of how much Edward talks about you. Well almost everything." I state, glancing down at our still joint hands. She frowned slightly not getting what I was saying obviously. "Nice nails." I state, hoping she would get it. She frowned even more, looking down at her nails. Which weren't painted so she probably didnt understand the compliment. Her eyes widened and she yanked away her hand, hiding the short nails. She also tugged down her sleeve, hiding the tattoo. "Thanks, I like your eyebrow slit. And your piercing." She says and I smirked. My nose piercing was always a big give away. The septum was a chick magnet also. That paired with the cuts in my eye brow made it obvious I was either lesbain, pan, or bi. Maybe Bella's bisexual. Yeah. Maybe there is a chance she and Edward could be together. He likes her so much and it would break his heart to know she wasnt interested in his gender. Hopefully she's bisexual. Please be bisexual. Since theres no way in hell she's straight at this point.

I watched as Bella began introducing herself to Jasper, smiling when he noticed the same things I did. Walking away, going to sit on the couch directly across from me and Jazz, where Edward was waiting for her. He patted the seat next to him and she smiled. Her perfume stuck in the air for a moment and I felt dizzy. Damn. There's nothing sexier than a girl with a cute smile who smells nice. That's a deadly combo right there. Smelling nice was always one of my weaknesses. So were girls with wavy/curly hair, brown eyes and book worms. She's like krypton honestly. What is Edward doing here with my dream woman?

She sat down next to Edward, keeping a friendly distance away from him, which he didnt seem to notice. She sat as far away as possible without making it look weird. I think she knew he had a crush. We made eye contact for a split second and everything seemed quiet for a moment. I know it was just in my head but I swear it felt like time slowed down a lit-Nope. I looked away quickly, quickly derailing that train of thought. That train needs to stay far away from here. I have to stop looking at her. She's getting me all mushy in the head. I turned my attention to the uno game. 

Bella seemed to get along great with everyone. She didnt talk much, at first only when talked to. She seemed to relax after the second uno game which I may or may not have cheated during. She's been watching me really close since then. I picked up from the deck, glancing at Bella cautiously. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed as if she was just waiting for me to cheat. I ignore her suspicion gaze and continued to listen to her and mom chat. "You should see my room, it looks like a green house." She tells my mom and she seemed to light up. "It really does. She has a little of everything in there. She has this one plant with all these holes in it... it's a swiss cheese right? That's what its called right?" Edward asked and she nodded. "Yeah, it's my favorite." She says and he smirked proudly. Like he was happy that he remembered. "That sounds cool." I state and she shrugged. "I guess. What about you? What are your hobbies?" She asked, an interested sparkle in her eye as she spoke. 

Her eyes reminded me of acorns for some reason. I used to collect acorns, I think I still have a few in my room. They used to be everywhere. In my pockets, under the couch. In my pillow case. My shoes. Everywhere. It drove mom crazy. "My little chipmunk is a fashion designer. You should see some of her work! Her clothes are amazing." Mom exclaimed and I blushed. Damn did she have to call me chipmunk? In front of Bella. Bella smiled at the pet name and I shook my head. "Do you have any pictures? I would like to see." Bella says smiling and I shook my head. What if she doesnt like them? Fuck that shouldn't matter. I usually dont give a damn what anyone thinks about my art. But the thought of Bella not liking my work is... 

"I dont really like to show people." I state and she smirked. I had been so distracted talking to her, I hadn't been paying attention to the game. I had been paying attention but I wasnt. I had been throwing down cards when my turn came up. But I failed to notice she only had one card. "Uno out." She said and my eyes widened. Shit. Game over now. "Rematch! What are you? A uno wizard?" Emmett asked gathered up all the cards so he could shuffle. 

"Dont be rude Mary Alice, just show her a few pieces." Mom encouraged and at this point I couldnt say no without it looking weird. "Um... I made this shirt." I state hoping that would be enough. "Really? Can I see?" She asked and i nod. She got up from her spot sandwiched between Edward and mom and stood right beside me. She stared down at the shirt for a moment before feeling the material on the sleeve. The shirt was an oversized pink sweater. Well the sleeve were just too long but it fit everywhere else. It was thick but also loose and flowy. Easy to move around in and I wouldn't start to sweat in it. "I like this material." She said, her fingers tips accidentally brushing against my wrist as she moved her hand away. I glanced at Jasper who was watching the scene with a slightly dropped jaw. He seemed to be the only one noticing the struggle I was having. 

Edward you can not just bring a cute possibly gay girl in here and not expect me to react. Not only was she pretty as can be, she had a nice personality! She likes gardening and reading and she wants to be a poet! The last five girls Edward dated either wanted to be models or actresses. And they all looked the same. So why bring Bells and not one of those girls. I guess because she doesn't melt every time he smiles at her. 

Edward was used to girls throwing themselves at him. And finally one of them wasnt. Finally he found a girl he couldn't figure out. But she's obviously not interested. At first I thought she was playing hard to get but now it's obvious she just doesnt feel that way about him. I feel like she might be more attracted to me than him. But that's just crazy. Just because I'm gay and she is... something doesnt mean we like each other or even that we have chemistry. There is no chemistry here. Absolutely none. 

"Is the tag in the back? Can I see it?" Bella asked permission, unlike most people who just reach for the back of my shirt. "Um sure." I state and she leaned over me a little. Resting her hand on the back of the couch as she leaned over me to see the tag. I felt her fingertips brush the back of my neck softly and I tensed. Her fingers are cold. Yep. That's the only reason I have goosebumps right now. The only reason. She leaned further over me, cheek almost brushing my at this point. Her long hair tickling my face and neck. I couldn't help but notice how her hair smelled like strawberries. Fuck that's weird. I shouldn't be smelling her hair. I pulled away slightly, feeling weird about being so close to her. Her rich perfume was already making me dizzy and now her hair smells like strawberries. Why does she smell like strawberries?! "Sorry. It has a mind of it's own. I should probably just cut it, it just gets in the way most of the time." She says when she noticed her hair in my face. She took a scrunchie off her wrist, throwing her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She leaned back over me again, looking at the tag again. 

"No you shouldn't cut it. Its nice." I state, trying not to think about how nice it would be to pull on that hair. Or run my fingers through it. Bella chuckled and continued to exam the tag. "Thanks. So why Twilight Designs?" She asked pulling back. Not nearly enough because she was still in my face. Way too close. Wow she has great skin. It was almost perfect. She wasnt wearing any makeup, only some mascara and lip gloss. It was shimmery and pink and I wanted to taste it. I wonder it taste like strawberries... "-ice...Chipmunk." She said and I hadnt realized she had been trying to catch my attention until she said chipmunk. Fuck. Now she's making fun of me. "Dont call me that." I state and she smiled. "You didnt answer to anything else. You kinda zoned out." She says and Jasper chuckled next to me. Damn it. Why do I keep thinking these things? 

"She does that sometimes. She asked you about the brand name and if you had any pictures." Jasper said told me and I nod. Yeah. I rather show her some pictures than have her in my fucking space any longer. I pulled out my phone, opening the TD album. "All these pictures are something I designed." I state, handing her the phone. She began sliding through the pictures, looking at all of them. She stopped on one that must have caught her attention and she smiled. "I like this one." She says and showed me the one she was talking about. It was a leather skirt I had designed for myself and I had been showing it off in the mirror. It was one of the only pictures I was actually in. And that skirt was short. Like mom would kill me if she saw me in it. My cheeks felt like they were on fire right now. 

"Me too." Jasper says and I glared at him. I saw my phone vibrate and saw it was my dating app. It looked like I had matched with somebody. Bella handed me my phone, not looking at the notification. So she's not nosey. If it was me I would have at least read the notification. But Bella didnt though. It seemed like her own phone had went off. I opened the dating app on my phone, my eyes widening when I saw the match I had just made. Strike 3.

There on my screen was a picture of Bella and my jaw dropped. I had matched with Bella. On a lesbain dating app. I opened her profile, my draw dropping when I read it. Proud lesbian the bio said. Along with pictures of her doing little things. Like there was one that looked like a friend might have taken it, she was looking at a book in a bookstore and someone must have surprised her. That was really the only picture of her. The others were of books or movies she have read or seen. Bella must have gotten the alert also because she looked shocked also. 

I sneaked a peak over at her phone seeing my own profile. Both our phones said that our compatibility was 98%. That's the most I've ever matched with anyone. I usually get a 70 or something around that. Maybe an 81. But a 98? Bella shoved her phone in her pocket quickly and she avoided eye contact. "I totally forgot that I promised my dad I would call when I got here!" She exclaimed and barely looking at anyone as she walked towards the front door. "He's probably worried." She squeezed out and I watched as she shut the door behind her. On for her shirt to get trapped. She struggled for a few moments before tugging it free. Shit. Shit. 

Why couldnt we have matched after dinner. Now I had to sit at the table with her. Every time Edward smiles at her all I'm going to be able to think about is that stupid number. What does that app know? 98 percent match. It's just a stupid app. With a mess up algorithm. So what it's an actually dating app and not a hook up app. It was wrong. It had to be. Bella has to be straight. And she has to like Edward. Jasper must have seen the match on my phone and only stared after her in shock. "So... what do you guys think? She's great right?" Edward asked and I didnt comment. I think she's better than great. I think she's amazing but I'm not going to say that. "She's a lovely girl Edwar-" Mom started but cut her off.

"I think you can do better." I lied and everyone looked at me funny. "What? She's a great girl." Emmett said and I shrugged. She's amazing. And if the circumstances were different, I have no doubt I would have already asked for her number and thinking about what we were going to name our kids. But of course, the perfect girl is my baby brother's crush. "I thought you two would get along great...that explains why you were so quiet and close off then." Edward says and I bit my tongue. I was quiet and closed off because I was scared I was going to say something gay. "I thought you would approve finally." He says, a small pout on his face. 

Every girl he has ever dated has never passed the vibe check. They were either too self center or they were push overs. Never speaking up against ny sometimes controlling brother. He thinks he's a gentleman but he's just an ass sometimes. I love him though. He's my ass. I know he thinks he's doing the right thing most of the time but its annoying. Maybe I am a little too hard on his girlfriends. I always reject them. Maybe he's just looking for my approval. Well he finally got it. He brought a girl home who I actually like. And I like her too much. "What's wrong with Bella? She's a sweetheart." Mom asked and I continued to bash her. Well I tried. But it was hard to insult her when everything about her was just perfect. "Who even reads anymore? She reads too much. And poets dont make much money. Oh look at me, in different because I read books. Can she be anymore basic?" I asked and Edward frowned. She wasnt basic. She sas just... simple. She knows what she likes. I'm already crazy enough. It would be nice having someone around who did calming things. Like read and garden. Where as I sometimes go race my car on the weekends.

"And she's boring." I added on and Mom frowned at me. "Really Mary Alice? I've never seen you act like this. You've always been dismissive with Edward's female friends but it's just rude at this point." She says and I realized I may have over played it. Just a little bit. "She's gay too." Rose piped up and everyone got quiet. "What?" Emmett asked and she didnt look away from the football game. "I said she's a lesbian." She said and Jasper laughed awkwardly. "What makes you say that?" My best friend asked and she frowned. "I thought it was obvious." Rosalie said and looked at all of us. "I know she's bi but I doubt she's a lesbian. I mean she doesn't look like a lesbian." Edward says and I frowned. "What does a lesbian look like?" I asked and Edward blushed. 

"That's not what i meant. I mean she... she doesnt act like a lesbian. She acts like a girl. Well she never wears dresses or heels..." he muttered to himself at the end and I frowned even harder. "Do I look or act like a lesbian?" I asked and Edward looked at me. "No but you're not really gay. You're pan." He explained, trying to make it better. But he was only added the fuel to the fire. "So I'm not gay because I'm pan? I've just dated females. I just dont want to limit myself is al-" I started and Edward started to get flustered. "You're twisting my words Alice!" He exclaimed and I scoffed. 

"Have you ever even asked her? You've been friends how long and you've never asked her?" I state and he glared at me. "Fine! I'll ask her when she comes back inside." He said and I glared right back at him. Is he stupid?! He's going to asked her in a room of people she's just met?! That's so embarrassing. "Dont do that! She barely even knows us and you're going to out her?" I asked and Jasper put his hand on my thigh. He squeezed twice and I took a deep breathe. Yeah. I need to calm down.

He always had a way of calming me down somehow. He hadnt even said anything to me and I was calm. "So what do you want me to do? Ask her or dont?" Edward asked and I sighed. "Don't. That would be awkwa-" I state but the door opened. Dad walked in, a wide smile on his face. I jumped up, wrapping my arms around him. "Dad!" I exclaimed and he hugged me back tightly. "Alice! How is my beautiful daughter today?" He asked pulling away. He must have gotten off his shift early. He said he wasnt going to be able to make it but here he was. "I'm goo-" I started but mom cut him off.

"You're daughter is being rude dear. We had company and she started insulting the girl the second she left the room." Mom snitched and I sighed. I laid it on too thick. I knew it. Now I look even more suspicious. "They seemed to be getting along just fine and then something happened." Edward pointed out and Dad frowned. "You mean the girl outside. She was sitting in her truck like she was about to leave but I guess I trapped her in the drive through. She can't really leave unless I move my car." He says and I felt my stomach drop. Shit she was leaving? Because of me? 

"Alice! This is all your fault! It took me months of begging to get her to come to this dinner. Months!" Edward whined and mom gave me that disapproving glare she does. Shit. Now I'm really in trouble. "I didnt mean to run her off!" I exclaimed and Mom shook her head. "You were so loud with your insults I bet she heard you. You need to go outside and apologize right now young lady." She declared and I groaned. Now I have to outside and be alone with her? Fuck what if she did hear me? I know that would hurt my feeling if I heard someone call me basic. Especially after we matched on a freaking dating app. Like an legit dating app. Not one of those hook up apps, even though I do have a few on my phone, but like dating. "Your mother is right. Apologize and if she doesnt want to come back inside, move the car so she can leave." Dad says handing me his keys. Damn damn damn! 

Bella was sitting a rusty big read truck that I'm sure Rose would love to fix up. The engine was on and I barely noticed she was in there at all. It wasn't until I peaked through the window did I realize she was laying down in the front seat. I had to jump a little just to look into the truck because it was huge. I raised my hand, knocking on her passenger window. I watched as she sat up quickly, hitting her head on the window on accident. "Fuck!" She cursed and held her head. She stared at me, a slight scowl on her face as she looked at me. I dont know if it was because she was upset with me or because she had just hit her head. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and she sighed. She didnt say anything as she unlocked the door for me. She also leaned over to open the door. Okay, now how do I get in the truck? She didnt have the little step thing like most trucks did and i needed that. I could jump... yeah. Before I could actually jump, Bella threw a crate on the ground. What? What's that supposed to be for? Oh! A step stool! 

"Thanks." I state and stepped on the crate, which made it ten times easier to get into the truck. "No problem... how tall are you?" She asked and I frowned. I hate that question. I'm been told I look taller sitting down. It usually a shock when I stand up and I'm so fucking short. "4 foot 11." I state and she smiled. I expected her to say something along the lines of you're short or that's cute like everyone else does but she shrugged. "I've never actually handed to use that crate. I keep it just in case cause it's a tall truck but most of my friends are over 5'4." She states and I frowned. Why keep something you dont need? Just in case? That's actually kinda sweet. Really cute. No. I came out here to apologize that it. Get in and get out. Dont stay longer than necessary and dont say anything flirty. Do not flirt with the cute lesbian.

"I dont like to beat around the bush so I'll just say it. We matched on Saffic Singles. And I heard what you said after I left. I was going to leave but your dad trapped me in here when he parked behind me." She says and I could feel the distress oozing off her in waves. This must be really awkward for her. Coming to dinner with a guy who obviously likes her. Then matching with his sister only for her to bad mouth you two minutes later?

"I didnt mean it. Any of what I said. I just..." I state, trying to look for the right words. Bella waited patiently for me to find the right words and I was grateful for that. "I think you're cute. I really do. And I didnt want them to know that. I was trying to make it so Edward would lose interest in you without having to just come out and say you are a lesbian." I state and she smiled a little. She was smiling again. That's good. I didnt like that little scowl she had. "That's nice of you, you're a good big sister. But I still dont want to go back inside." She said and I sighed. I wouldn't either. "Hows your head?" I asked and she frowned. "My head?" She asked and I nod. "You hit it." I stated touching the area in question gently. I carefully placed my hand on the back of her head, frowning when she winced and moved away. There was a small bump. I feel bad. "You might want to put some ice on that. It's going to be sore later." I state and she smiled sheepishly. 

"Its fine. It happens all the time." She says and I shake my head. "No, I feel bad. I insulted you and then you hit your head because of me. At least let me get you some ice and then I'll move my dad's car so you can leave. Just wait here." I state and opened the door. Bella reached over me, shutting the door before I could exit. She unintentionally trapped me in the process. I was now pressed against the door she had just shut with her leaning over me. Her perfume seem even more potent now. Actually the whole truck smelled like her. Her face was only inches from mine now. 

"If you really want to help you could always kiss it better." She suggest biting her bottom lip. Oh. Her lips still looked soft and shiny. I really like shiny things. Without realizing what I was doing, my hand moved up and I dragged my fingers along her jaw. It was surprisingly sharp. I just noticed the music in the background "Girl let me wrap my hands around you." Trey Songz sang in the background and I wanted to say fuck it. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to do more than kiss. But Edward. He would be heartbroken. 

"That's not a good idea." I state, putting my hands on her shoulders, pushing her away gently. Her cute smile dropped and I noticed the almost guilty look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm usually not this forward. But I really like you Alice." She says and my heart skipped a beat. Shit now why did she have to go and say that? Like this wasnt already so hard. "You dont even know me." I state and she shrugged. "I know enough to know I would like to take you on a date." She says and i shook my head. "We've know each other for less than an hour. You could be a serial killer. Or a vampire. Are you a vampire Bella?" I asked playfully and she smirked. "No, sadly I am not a vampire. And even if I was a vampire or a serial killer I doubt I could kill a cutie like you." She says and I laughed. 

She doesnt seem too shy to me. "So what if I say yes to this date? Then what? What about Edward?" I asked and she shrugged. "What about Edward? Edward and I are just friends." She says, leaning against the door. She had finally moved out of her space and I immediately missed the warmth that was came with being so close. Being so small I'm always cold. "He likes you." I state and Bella shrugged. Like this wasnt nee information. It probably wasnt. He was so obvious. "And I like you." She says and I shake my head. "I cant hurt him Bella." I state and she smiled sadly. "I understand. I'll come inside if you give me your number. Nothing wrong with being friends right?" She asked and I nod thankfully. Yes. She's coming back inside. And she's giving me her number too. We can be friends.


	2. That they're on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice meets Bella for coffee. Shortly after she catches a case.

Alice P.O.V

3 weeks after dinner

"Bella." I called out but she didnt answer. She was wearing a pair of headphones so I guess she didnt hear me. I didnt want to touch her because some people just dont like being touched. So instead I walked to the other side of the table, setting my purse down in front of her. The movement caught her attention but she still didnt look up. She reached blindly for her book mark, an old Polaroid picture that I didnt get a good look at, and I waited patiently. She must be trying to finish her page first. 

"I'm sorry that seat is take-Alice!" She started to explain but looked pleasantly surprised when she looked up and saw me. "I'm sure the person you're waiting for won't mind. I can keep you company until they get here." I teased and sat down across from her. Bella smiled, setting the book down on the table before giving me her full attention. I watched as she gave me a once over. Looking me up and down, a pleased look on her face as she did so. Did she just check me out and smile? Like she liked what she saw.

"I like your outfit. Did you design it yourself?" She asked and I felt a wave of disappointment. She just liked my clothes. Usually I love hearing someone liked my clothes but that was a big let down. "I did. I hope I didnt keep you waiting." I state checking my watch. I tried to be a few minutes early. Maybe 10 or 5 minutes but she was already here waiting for me. Which was odd because Edward said she was never on time. "Its fine. I didnt want to be late so I got here really early." She says , leaning her head onto the palm of her hand. "Trying to make a good impression?" I asked, sliding my gloves off. It was warm enough in here. I could take off a layer or two. I unwrapped my scarf, setting it on the back of my chair before turning back toward Bella.

"Yeah, there's this really cute girl I met about three weeks ago. I really want her to like me." She says, a cheeky smile on her face that made my chest feel all warm. She had no right being this cute. "Is she the one you're waiting for?" I played along, enjoying our little game. "Yep. Can I buy you something to drink?" She asked and I nod. I could use a drink. "Sure." I state and we both stood up, leaving our things at the table. The place was almost empty. 

When Bella called me four days ago asking if I wanted to get coffee with her, I was shocked to say in the least. I had been checking my phone like a manic for the past 3 weeks. Every time I thought it buzzed, I jumped for it. Checking the small device hoping that Bella has called, text, or even emailed me. But she didnt. Not until yesterday when I was about to get in the shower. I purposely ignored the call, thinking it was Jasper trying to gossip and got in the shower. So when I got out the shower and saw I had a voicemail from a unsaved number I felt my heart drop. I was hoping maybe it was just a wrong number but no! I had missed Bella's call! After weeks of waiting and I purposely ignored it.

I wanted to scream! How could I miss her call?! I called her back immediately but it went straight to voicemail. I left her a voicemail, not even realized I didnt listen to hers yet. When I finally did listen to the message I wanted to squeal. Bella wanted to get coffee. I thought she was never going to call and now she wanted coffee. So here I was four days later, a day we were both free, in a bookstore/coffee shop. It was very... homey. I liked it a lot. It was pretty close to college campus so it must be very convenient for Bella. Especially since I know she likes to read. "You go first." Bella says and I nod. "Can I get a carmel cloud macchiato with two espresso shots, extra creamer and double sugar. Please?" I asked and the barista nodded. 

"Of course, and for you?" The man asked looking at Bella and she didnt hesitate. "I'll have a earl grey tea." She says and pulled out her wallet. It had little aliens smoking joints on it and I tried not to smile. That's cute. "Okay, that'll be $7.67. Wait over there please." He states and Bella hands him a $10. He handed her the change and she puts it back in her wallet. We headed to the area he pointed out and I watched as she leaned against the counter. 

"Do you always order tea?" I asked and Bella nods. "Yeah, I'm kind of obsessed. I like all kinds of tea." She states and I frowned. Tea? How can you be obsessed with tea? "I dont believe you." I state and she smiled. "I'll show you when you come to my dorm." She says and I scoffed. "This is our first date and you're already planning on getting me into your place?" I asked and she smirked. "This isn't a date. We're just friends. I take most of my friends to my dorm. It's awesome." She states, her eyes gleaming with pride. Shit, she's right. When we arranged this meeting I made sure to mention it wasnt a date. And then I turn around and call it a date. Instead of acknowledging my mistake, I decided to tease her. 

"It cant be that awesome." I state, grabbing a straw for my drink when it was ready. She sounds like an excited teenage boy. Awesome. "It has a pool table." She states proudly and I has to admit, that's pretty cool. Since when are dorms big enough to have a pool table? 

"Your tea is ready Bells." Another barista called out and I frowned. She knows Bella? She must come her often. "Thanks Jess." She says and takes her tea from the girl. "Your macchiato will be ready soon." She said and I nod. I could wait. Usually i would be annoyed, I'm almost always in a rush, but I didnt have anywhere to be for the next...2 hours. Then I have a photoshoot with some local models at the skate park but I'm good until then. "Take your time." I state and Bella began blowing into her cup. Which was steaming hot. She didnt even blow on it for an entire minute before trying to take a sip. "Bella! I almost forgot. Here your cup of ic-" the barista exclaimed, holding out a cup of ice for Bella to take but it was too late. She had already taken a sip and I could only shake my head as she winced and cupped her mouth. "Owch!" She exclaimed and Jessica laughed. 

"Every time Bells. You know it's too hot." She says and I grabbed the cup of ice. Jessica was a little taller than Bella with light brown hair, maybe dirty blonde? It was long and straight and tied up in a high pony tail. She freckles everywhere and I couldn't deny that she was cute. She has a sweet smile. "You knew it was hot." I state handing Bella the cup and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Both of you." She says and Jessica left but returned quickly with my drink. "Here you go. Aren't you doing to introduce me to your friend Bells?" Jessica asked and Bella rolled her eyes again. "Jessica this is Alice. Alice this is my friend Jessica. My personal pain in the ass." Bella says and Jessica ignored the teasing remark. "It's nice to meet you." I state honestly and held out my hand. Which Jessica shook with out hesitation. "Oh, so you're Alice. She's been talking about you for weeks now." Jessica says and Bella choked on the ice cube she had in her mouth. She was probably trying to sooth her burnt taste buds.

"Jessica!" Bella exclaimed in shock and I smiled over at her. I knew I would like Jessica. "Really?" I asked leaning foward, hoping she would give me more info. "Jessica dont you dar-" Bella started to threaten but Jessica continues to ignore her. "The whole team knows about you. The fashion designer who wants to be just friends." Jessica says and another barista piped up. He was even taller and he also had a freckles. Not nearly as many as Jessica and his only covered his cheeks. He had baby blue eyes and light blonde hair that was styled into spikes. Looked like it took a lot of hair gel. It was nice dont get me wrong. Just very gravity defying. Looks like he shares the same hair gel as Edward. "Hey there cowbell. Is this the girl you were telling us about? Alicia? Wait no... Agatha... no it's on the tip of my tongue. Dont tell me... Alice! You're Alice right? The entrepreneur fashion designer?" He asked and my cheek were about to burst from how wide I was smiling. 

"Just kill me now." Bella muttered from beside me, glaring at her two friends. So she had talked about me. A lot. I wish I could say the same but I dont have any friends to tell. Besides Rose and she's an ass sometimes. She told me to shut the fuck up yesterday. Sure I had been ranting about penguins for the past hour and a half but still. She could have been nicer about it. "Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you... Mike?" I asked, glancing at his name tag. "Its nice to meet you too. Jess baby, can you take out the trash for me? My arm is still sore from this morning when we were... wrestling." He started to explain but he glanced at Bella and I, and quickly corrected himself. Judging from the way he was flexing his hand and rubbing his jaw I knew exactly what they had been doing this morning. I've definitely been there before. Sore jaw and cramped up hand. And judging by the blush covering Jessica's face I knew I was right. 

"Sure babe." She squeaked out before scurrying off into the back. "Ew. The heterosexuality is making my tea taste gross." Bella says and I laughed. "Oh Bella, before you go, I have that thing you asked for the other day." Mike says and Bella's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked and he set a brownie on the counter. A brownie? She asked for a brownie? "How much for 3?" She asked and he winked at her. "Usually its 36 but its 15 for you." He says and Bella quickly reaches into her wallet. 36?! For 3 brownies? She happily handed him the money and I watched in shock. "That's a lot for some brownies." I state and Mike smiled. 15 for 3 seemed a little more reasonable. 5 dollars a piece was okay, if they were really really good brownies. But 36?! "They're homemade." He says and Bella quickly shoved them into the deep pockets of her denim jacket. "Let's go back to the table Ali." Bella says and I nod. Yeah that wasnt weird at all. 

"How old are you?" I asked, watching as Bella opened one of the first brownies. She broke off a small piece before drinking her now cooked down tea. It was still warm but the two ice cubes she had slid inside had cooled it down enough to drink. Just like I did with mine. It was nice of Jessica to give us that cup of ice. "20 but I'll be 21 next month on the 18th." She states and I smiled. So she's an aquarius. That's nice. She's 3 years younger than me and 2 years older than Edward. He always liked younger women or women the same age. Not years younger but maybe a few months. Maybe a year at the most. So him being interested in Bella was odd. Really fucking odd. She was not his type. At all. I watched as Bella ate another bite of the brownie and I frowned. It better be good. She paid a lot of money for those. It looked like it had chocolate chips. "I'll be 25 in October." I state and she nodded.

"That's a...scorpio?" She asked frowning and I smiled. "No, most of the month is libra." I state and she pouted slightly. "Are libras compatible with whatever my sign is?" She asked and I tried not to smirk. "Yes." I state and she smiled brightly. "Good." She says and grabs a napkin. She begins tear it. "How does it feel to be an entrepreneur?" She asked and I was glad she was talking about it. Most people were intimidated by my work. Or they think I'm a workaholic and dont bother trying to get into a relationship with me. I'm really passionate about my work and I dont want to scare Bella off. So I decided to stay away from the topic.

"I dont really want to talk about my job. It's a big turn off for some people." I state, watching as Bella stuck out her tongue in concentration. She was really interested in that napkin. Not that I mind. She looks cute when she's focused. Her face all scrunched up, her head tilted slightly to the side. I looked down, watching as her hands continued to fold and unfold the thin paper. Her fingers were long and thin, moving with purpose. Her hands were delicate but strong. I could see a few veins popping out but nothing major. They weren't overly veiny but just the right about. 

"Your job is obviously something you're very passionate about. I want to know about all your passions and goals." She says, her magical fingers no longer creasing and turning the paper. That made me look up, wondering why she had stopped. I probably could have watched her fold that paper all day. I looked up, shocked to see she was staring at me. Like she was trying to read my mind almost. It was almost scary how intense she was staring at me. No one has ever given me their full attention like this. Mom and dad were always distracted, having to constantly watch what the boys were doing. And my brother didnt have enough attention to pay. Maybe it how pretty her eyes were. Like acorns. I kind of want to tell her how passionate I was about her hands. It should be illegal to have those exposed in public.

"I um... I have a photoshoot in a few hours. I'm kind of nervous because it's a new photograph. The last one is going through a 'I'll never shoot again phase' after his partner broke up with him." I state, trying to ignore how much hotter it suddenly felt. Did I really just get flustered from just looking at her fingers? I slid off my gloves, which I had kept on until now. My hands felt clammy now. I wiped my hands on my jeans twice before sliding them onto the table. I grabbed my cup, taking a sip of the delicious beverage. It was perfect. Usually it's never sweet enough but this was good. Really good. I'll definitely have to come here again. "I'm sure everything will go perfect today. The new photograph will probably be better than the last." Bella tries to assure me and continues to fold the napkin. I smiled at her, feeling much better about the entire photoshoot. "I like that choker." Bella says and I went to sip my coffee. 

"Your hand would look better." I muttered to myself but it seems she had fucking super hearing. "What?" She asked, a small smirk on her face as she looked up. Her fingers has also stopped their movement and I frowned. "Huh?" I asked, pretending as if I hadn't said anything. "I thought you said something." She says and I shook my head. "Nope. I didnt say anything." I lied, avoiding eye contact. How did she hear me? I swear I didnt say it loud. I didnt even mean to say it! "You sure?" She asked and I nod. "Yeah I'm sure. I didnt say anything." I state and her smirk widened. "Okay." She states before continuing to fold her napkin.

We talked for about 30 more minutes and until Bella said she had lecture in a few minutes. We had talked about her friendship with Mike and Jessica. They had been friends since high school and they were high school sweethearts, just like Bella's other friends Angela and Ben. And they would constantly invite her out but she would constantly deny because she didnt want to feel like a 5th wheel. And like I dumb ass, I volunteer to come along so she wouldn't be alone. I didnt even realize what I was suggesting. Bella was really sweet about it and turned down my offer. I was a little disappointed actually. I would love to hang out with her and her friends. Mike and Jessica seemed like real sweethearts and I would love to hang with them. And I liked being around Bella already. And Angela and Ben sounded like great people too.

"We should do this again." Bella says, sliding on a pair of pink tinted glasses and I frowned. They were cute, circular shaped and they reminded me of a hippy almost. No that I'm thinking about it, Bella does give me very hippy vibes. "We should. Are those shades?" I asked and Bella smiled. "Yes but they have prescription in them. I'm near sighted. And they help when I'm... tired. They hide how red or droopy my eyes are." She says and I nod. She looks cute in them. 

"Why the pink tent?" I asked and she smiled. "La vie en rose." She says and I frowned. The song. Bella saw my confusion and explained. "Life in rosy hues. Or through rose colored glasses." She explained and I smiled. That's so cute. "When can I see you again?" Bella asked and I grinned. She was definitely going to see me again. Now that I have her number I didnt have to wait for her to call me. I even considered asking Edward for her number so I could called her but I decided against it. I felt like that would cause too many questions to arise. "I dont know. Depends on both our schedules." I state, trying not to sound desperate. But I wanted to say soon. I would love to see her again tonight. But that just sounds clingy. Bella didn't seem to care. "Soon hopefully. I'll text you later." She says and checked her watch. She frowned when she saw it was nearing 20 after and began to fidget. 

"Here, I'll see you later." She says, shoving a small item in my hand before leaving quickly. I unintentionally grabbed her hand when she tried to leave but I quickly decided against it. Bella gave me a rose. Not a real one. It was made of paper and I honestly cant believe the way it made my heart skip a step. It was just a piece of paper. A napkin. But the detail she put into it. The thought... it was so pretty and small! How did she manage to do this?! I watched her leave, a small smile on my face as I slowly and carefully put the rose in my pocket. I didnt want to squish it. "Alice! Wait!" Jessica exclaimed when I turned to leave and I turned around. "Yeah?" I asked and she smiled. "Let's exchange numbers. You seem really cool." She says and my eyes widened. "Yeah! Lets do that!" I exclaimed and she smiled down at me. 

"Just do whatever feels comfortable to you." I encouraged the woman in front of me. Her hair was dyed blonde and it was buzzed short. I really liked her look. It was trendy and I think she would represent my brand perfectly. I found her at a gas station. She had a unique look that was too special to ignore. I was surprised she even agree to come here. "That's great Alex." I state when she stood on top of a skate board. Her sister was watching not to far away and I tried to ignore her glare. She was protective of her sister. That much was clear. "Jane could you join in? Maybe that would help Alexandra relax a little." I offered and Jane frowned. "You want me in the picture?" She asked and I nod.

"Yes, you're both very photogenic. Both very beautiful ladies." I state, winking at Alex. Who was a real cutie pie. She was very insecure and I was trying to help. She was a very beautiful woman and she would make a beautiful model. I've worked with a few other trans models and they've all been a little camera shy but once they come out of their shell they're amazing. Alex couldn't even believe me when I asked her to be a model for my brand. She confessed that she was transitioning and she couldn't model for me because of that. Which didnt make any sense to me. She apologized for 'fooling' me and politely declined. To which I then had to explain that I didnt care. 

I asked her preferred pronouns first and then I told her I didnt care. I told her she was beautiful and she deserved to be on magazines, transitioning or not. Jane came along, probably thinking it was a trap. I know so many woman and men, have been fooled by talents scouts and taken into shady places only for terrible things to happen to them. So I wasnt surprised when Jane came along, I actually encouraged it. I didnt want either of them to think this was some trap to hurt Alex. "Thank you Alice." Alex muttered and the photographer spoke up. His name was James and he was a fucking dick. I didnt like him. At all. But I would deal with him for this short amount of time.

Trigger Warning, a trans woman is going to be harassed. She will not be hurt but rude things will be said. So I'm sorry if that makes you upset. I promise he gets what he deserves though.

"Alec, turn to you left a little." He called out and I glared at him. Did he just call her her dead name? Alexandra flinched and I saw Jane tighten her grip on her skate board which she had been holding for the picture. "Alex. Her name is Alex." I state and James scoffed. "That's what I said. To the left." He said and I opened my mouth to correct him because that's not what he said. I fucking heard him. "Its okay Alice. It was a simple mistake." Alexandra said and I frowned. It's really not though. He shouldn't call her the wrong name. "You too Jane. Calm down." Alex says and smiles but it wasnt genuine. I was two seconds away from calling the whole thing off and not paying this bastard but Alex stopped me. 

"Let's keep going. Please. The camera loves me." She says strikes the best pose yet. Okay. If she says so... if he does it again it's over. I promise that. "It does. You look wonderful." I state honestly and she grinned. No many woman could pull off a buzz cut and still manage to look feminine. She had done her own makeup as well and it was perfect! My phone buzzed and I looked down. Bella had texted me.

It was 30 minutes since her class started and almost an hour since we parted. It wasnt a very long time at all but for some reason it felt like it had been days since I last talked to her. James had ruined my perception of time with his rude comments it seems. 'How's the shoot going?' The text message read and I smiled. 'Terrible. Shouldn't you be taking notes?' I texted back and went to set my phone down but she texted back. Damn that was quick. 'Yes I should but you're so much more interesting. What's wrong?' She wrote and I bite my lip. 'The photographer is a dickhead.' I text back honestly, glancing up at the slowly getting more comfortable Alex.

She's such a sweet girl. Jane on the other hand... if looks could kill. I thought Rosalie's glare was bad but that was nothing compared to Jane. She looked so good scowling though. The camera loved them both. Bella texted back and I could imagine her hands moving across the key board with speed that my little hands could only dream of having. Oh god those hands. She has really nice hands. Like really nice hands. I meant what I said earlier. Her hand around my throat would be nice. Really nice. Fuck I'm gay. I'm really gay. I need to calm down.

'If you get Emmett and Jasper to help, we can jump his ass. Mike is always down to jump someone.' She says and I laughed. The imagine of Bella, Mike, Jasper and Emmett jumping James was too funny. Bella was definitely not a fighter though. Her hands were too soft. And she was too clumsy. I could imagine her throwing punches but none of them connecting. I could also imagine her giving herself a black eye. Jasper can fight, he had to growing up gay in the south. I think it's funny how she didnt include Edward. We all knew he couldn't fight. He wasn't skinny or anything. He was pretty muscular actually but he's never needed to fight. Not when Emmett and I fought for him. He would probably press charges if someone did punch him.

I think he did actually... yep. High school. He got a restraining order. His ex, Tayna broke his nose after he broke up with her. Well he cheated on her too. With her best friend...in her pool... on her birthday but that's not the point. The point is she punched him one time, which he deserved, and he filed a restraining order. Violence is never the answer...unless your boyfriend cheats on you in your pool with your best friend on your birthday. And then tries to play it off like it was a threesome surprise. Which it wasnt. Then you can hit someone. But only one time. So you better make that one punch count. And she did. It would have hurt more if she punched him in the dick. But the nose was brilliant. He is so proud of his face. And now he's still self conscious about his nose. He claims it crooked, which it isn't honestly. It healed perfectly thanks to dad. But sometimes you can catch him staring at it like he's checking. 

Sometimes I'll stare at it just to make him nervous. Or throw in a 'has your nose always been like that.' And then he'll panic and go 'what do you mean, like that?' He asked, grabbing anything he could see his reflection out of. And then I'd fuck with him even more and go 'nevermind. Its nothing.' That causes him to lose his mind. Every time. 'He's being rude to my model so I might take you up on that offer.' I text back and set my phone down. Even though it buzzed again not even a minute later, I focused my attention on Alex and James. I want to make sure he doesnt do anything to make her uncomfortable. 

The shoot finally ended and I dont think I've ever been happier to end a photoshoot. "Here you go." I state handing him the check, smiling as Alex began walking over. Her face make it free but she still looked gorgeous. She told me she had a date with her boyfriend Seth later today and I was going to pick out an outfit and some makeup for her. She wanted to look nice for her boo. They were both 18. He was still in high school so he couldn't be here today but he sent her plenty of supportive text messages. I'll make sure to arrange the next one either on a weekend or after school ends. I bet if he was here she would be even more relaxed. I would love to get some pictures of them together. From the pictures she has showed me he is very handsome. He knew her before the transition and had been with her through the entire process. It makes my heart happy just thinking about what a supportive boyfriend he is.

"You should honestly pay me extra." James says and I frowned. Oay him extra for picture that look like I could have taken them on my iPhone? Really? Those picture were mediocre! And he wants more! He did the dare minimum and he thinks h-"Why? Those pictures looked like a 7th grader took them with an android." I state and he glared at me. "What do you expect? You give a painter shitty paint you get a shitty painting." He says and I glared right back at him. He was tall, a little taller than Mike. So he was about 6 feet 3 inches. Mike looked about 6 feet 1 inch but he had more muscle than James since Mike played sports. Or that what Bella told me. He looked like a classic jock. James has blonde hair that long and greasy, pulled back into a disgusting pony tail. And an ugly goatee. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and he scoffed.

"How do you expect me to make it look good?" He asked pointing at Alex, who had been smiling brightly, probably proud of her modeling experience. Her smile dropped and I clenched my fist. It? He called her an it? Like she's not a person. Like her feelings aren't valid. Like she's a thing that doesnt deserve to even be looked at. "I think this is the last we will see of each other Mr.Hunter." I state, clenching my teeth together so I didnt say what I wanted. There's no need to cause a scene. We're at the fucking skate park. In public. Witness... of it there weren't any witnesses... let me catch him in an alley at night...please let me catch him in a alley. "What did you call my sister you bastard?" Jane asked and I shook my head. Please don't let her lose her temper. I will handle it. I'll get Emmett, Jasper, Mike and Bella handle it. We just need to leave now.

"It, I call that thing an it! Its unnatura-" James started to rant and I stopped listening. I glanced at Alex and I could see the empty look in Alexandra's eyes and I realized she was disassociating right now. She had clicked out. I know people with trauma do that sometimes but damn. She was probably the only one who could calm Jane down and she was zoned out. Her eyes glazed over slightly and I took a deep breathe. Okay... calm down. What would mom do? She separate everyone. Yes. We need to get James far away. And if he thinks he's getting paid for this... I will make sure that damn check bounces. He'll have to sue me in order to get that money from me. He won't get a single red cent from me.

"Jane, Alexandra, lets go. I'll give you a ride home." I state grabbing Jane's arm firmly but not too tight. Her eyes snapped over to mine and I held her gaze. I'm trying to keep her safe. "Okay." She says, her whole body still incredibly tense. I thought that Alex would follow us when we turned to walk away but she didnt. I saw movement out the corner of my eyes and turned back quickly. Shit.

Alex picked up her skateboard, slamming it into the side of James' face. I watched as the board shattered and my realized that there no point now. Might as well hit him. One of us is going to jail, why not all of us? James stumbled at the hit and I was shocked he didnt fall over. I had heard rumors that James was a underground boxer but I never believe it until now. He stumbled backward, blood dripping down the side of his face and he shook his head. "You little bitch! You're still a man under those clothes and I'm going to that gay out of yo-" James started, getting into perfect form but he made a mistake. His form was perfect, like he has been boxing for years. But his attention was focused entirely on Alex. 

Who was 5 foot 9 inches. And he didn't notice tiny little Jane sneak up on him. She hit him on the back of her head with her own skateboard and cackled when he collapsed. "Who's a little bitch now bitch?!" She asked and kicked him in the side. Her board lay next to her sisters, broken and splintered. He didnt move when she kicked him. Shit. Those boards were thick. One hit may have gave him a mild concussion but two? I moved towards him, nudging him with my foot and he didnt move. Shit is he breathing? I leaned over him, not too close because ew. But close enough to see if he was breathing... he was breathing. He wasnt knocked out either. He was fine because his eyes suddenly opened as he grabbed my foot. His grip was tight as he yanked on my limb, causing me to lose balance and fall straight to the ground. I grunted when my back hit the hard concrete and I tried to catch my breath.

Shit that hurt. I was definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow. James quickly climbing on top of me and I felt his hands gripping my arms tightly. I was going to have bruises there too. He let my arms go and wrapped his hands around my throat and I felt him pressing down. This is what I get for fantasizing about being choked earlier. I'm finally being choked and it not my Bella. Fuck. I reached into my purse, trying not to panic. There no need to panic because I'm going to fry his ass. Jane began trying to pull him off me but she wasnt strong enough. 

He pulled one arm away from my neck, reaching backwards to knock Jane away. He managed to hit her pretty hard but I was thankful for the distraction. I pulled out my taser, tasing him in the arm pit. His body froze and he began to shake. I wonder how that feels. It's the strongest taser that you can buy. It technically illegal because of the voltage but that's not important. The important thing is his breakdancing skills are amazing. 

I hope it fucking hurts. Like hell. Bastard. He rolled off me and I sighed in relief. Finally air. I stopped pressing the button, sitting up slowly as stared at him. He was trembling in the ground and I couldn't help but smile. Even though he wasnt a threat right now I couldn't help myself. I pressed my taser against his flat ass, watching as he began dancing again. I think I shocked him four more times before the police showed up. They had to drag Jane away because she was still kicking and spitting on him. I went easily, just like Alex did but she still wasnt completely there. I went easy because I didnt need another charge. Illegal taser, assault and resisting arrest?! No thank you. 

"Hey Bella, long story short, I need you to come pick me up from the jail down town. I promise I'll give you gas money."


	3. That they almost kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella invites Alice to her dorm room. And it is even better than Bella made it out to be.

I walked into my empty apartment, sighing as I locked the door behind me. It was late. I hadn't meant to stay out long but I had to go to three different stores! Just to get some yarn. No stores in an 100 mile radius had the damn yarn I needed. I didnt think it would be that hard to find, it's just forest green but it was surprising rare. Other stores had it a similar color labeled forest green but it wasnt the same shade as what I had at the house. It's a very long story and I know it might seem weird and no one else would notice the difference but I would know. And it would drive me crazy.

The point is, it's late. And I probably shouldn't even call her. She's probably asleep and I would be waking her up. For what? Just to tell her good night? Yeah, I'm not going to call her. I'm just going to take a shower, finish this sweater and then go to sleep. Actually I think I want a bath. Yeah. A bath would be nice. I barely ever use my bath tub, I have both and I usually prefer my shower but a bath would be nice today. Lavender or strawberry bubble bath? I usually use the lavender but I bought the strawberry recently. I haven't used it but maybe tonight would be a good time to try it out. I leaned forward, pouring some into the almost scalding hot water. Perfect now to get in. Setting my phone down before walking into my closet. My clothes came off quickly and I tossed them into the dirty hamper before grabbing a robe for later. Mom bought it for me. It was fuzzy and pink. 

The water was hot and it smelled really good. The strawberry bubble bath was a nice touch. I've been craving strawberries a lot lately actually. It's weird but nice. I was barely in the tub for more than a minute when my phone rang. Shit! I can never relax! Who would be calling me at midnight? "Hello?" I answered the phone, not bother to see who was calling. Which was dumb but I was too tired to care. "You were supposed to call me." Caught red handed. "I'm sorry Bella. I didnt want to wake you." I state, not liking the disappointed tone her voice had taken. I hope she hadn't wait up for me. I already feel guilty about not calling her. I said I would tell her I had gotten home safely but I didnt. She must have been worried. 

"Its okay, I just woke up anyway. I woke up with the urge to write something." She says and I could hear a high pitched whistling in the background. "What's that?" I asked and I could hear Bella shuffling around. Sounds like she was in the kitchen. I could hear cabinets opening and closing. Glasses being picked up and set down. "My tea is ready." She says and I smiled. She really does like her tea. "What kind are you drinking now?" I asked and I could hear water pouring and glass clinking. She was probably just stirring. "Matcha." She says and I shifted into a more comfortable position. Maybe I should put her on speaker so I didnt have to hold the phone. "That's the green kind right?" I asked and Bella chuckled. Like I was cute or something. 

"Yeah, its green. It's one of my favorites actually." She says and I put the phone on speaker before grabbing my wash cloth. Mental note: Bella likes matcha tea. And almost every other kind of tea. "Because it's your favorite color?" I asked and Bella laughed. "No, I never really thought about that. It's really smooth and its naturally sweet. It doesnt need much sugar. I usually like it hot but iced is really good too." She says and I hummed. "I've never had it before." I state honestly and began walking. My legs first. I really should shave them soon but I'm too lazy. I hate shaving, waxing is easier but it hurts like a bitch. I prefer waxing though. 

"You should try it. I think you would like it." She says and I couldn't help but to smile. I'll definitely have to try it if she likes it. I think I'd tried anything if she asked. "What are doing?" She asked and I guess the water splashing around caught her attention. "Oh I'm taking a bath." I state and I heard a choked gasp followed by sound of shattering glass. "Damn it! That was my favorite mug!" Bella exclaimed and I tried not laugh. I didnt think me taking a bath would get her all flustered. "Bella did you spill your tea?" I asked and Bella suddenly sounded muffled. "Yeah. I stubbed my little toe. It hurt." She mumbled lamely and I think she was picking up the glass. 

After a few moments of hearing Bella curse and mumbled under her breath about the spilled tea and the broken glass Bella spoke up again. "So um... you're in the bath." She asked and I nod. Shit she cant see me. "Yep." I state and moved up to my torso. I have this special oatmilk soap and it's really nice. It makes my skin really soft. It smells nice too. "I was about to take a bath too actually." She says and I bite my lip. That's a lie because she takes showers in the morning. I didnt even know she had a bathtub. What kind of dorm room does she have? 

"That's nice." I state and she cleared her throat. "So maybe we could take a bath together. Not together but at the same time. That's not weird is it? Friends take baths together right? At the same time." She had to correct herself a few times but I thought it was cute. "I cant tell you not to take a bath Bella." I state and I heard hurried footsteps. "Yeah you're right." She says and I couldn't help feel excited. Bella began running her water and I tried not to think about how she was going to be naked. I really dont need to think about that. 

"I saw a movie like this. I cant remember the name of it but they both ended up taking a bath while on the phone with each other." I state and I could hear Bella moving around in the water. It was a good movie. It had Uma Thurman in it. She played this adorable blonde. I dont know the other people names but it was a good movie. "What happened after that?" Bella asked and I frowned. What happened after they got off the phone? They were talking and talking and talking and then... oh. They had phone sex. And it looked like it was good too. I've never had phone sex. I never wanted to... but now that I'm thinking about it. It sounds like fu- "I dont remember." I lied and began washing my arms.

"Alice, I've been thinking. You know my birthday is coming up in a few days. And we've been talking for a couple weeks now. And I really like y- being your friend." She says and my could feel my heart start working double time. What is she trying to say? I know she likes me but for some reason it makes my heart race every time she says it or does something to hint at it. I could hear the soothing music she was playing in the background. It was soft and romantic. Almost like she was trying to set the mood.

"I really like being your friend too." I state and leaned back against tub. I think she was listening to Daniel Ceasar. Bella's likes r&b and listens to it most of the time. She likes Frank Ocean, Tyler the Creator, Sza, Alicia Keys. Those are a few of her favorites but she insist she likes all kinds of music. Besides country. I don't know what she has against country but she insists she cant listen to it. But she likes all types or music and I really like that about her. She always shows me these cool new songs that I never heard about. 

"I really want you at my party Alice." She said and I sighed. My heart dropped and I wished she would stop bringing this up. "You know I want to go. But Edward's going to be there." I state and Bella huffed. "So? You can come too. I already invited Emmett, Rose and Jasper too. So it wouldnt be weird for you to be there. It would look weird if everyone but you should up you know." She says and I frowned. She has a point. But we've been "friends" for about a month now. And I haven't seen her in person since she picked me up at the police station. But we've been talking every day. Texting, snapchatting, calling and video chatting. If I wasnt working I was talking to Bella. I always manage to lose track of time when we talk. "I know Bella. I just think it's best if I didnt go." I state honestly and Bella sighed. I'm not ready for that. I know I must seem paranoid but I dont want Edward finding out. 

"Because of Edward? Why cant we just tell him we're friends? He'll have to find out eventually." She says and I shook my head. "Not now Bella. I'll tell him when I'm ready." I state and I could tell Bella was upset. Her birthday was two days from now and she had been trying to convince me for weeks now. I cant go to that party. It's not just Edward. I couldn't just watch her have a good time with her friends without wanting to be there with her. I would want to hold her hand and dance with her. I really wanted to dance with her. And I've never been able to hide my thoughts from Edward. He always knows what in thinking. Its creepy how he always knows. It's a talent he's always had. He would piece it together that Bella likes me and we've been talking and it would break his heart. I'll tell him when he's completely over her. She came out to him not long after the dinner, maybe two days after. And he was disappointed but he's still not over her. I just need time. 

"Okay, I can see you some other time." Bella says and it was obvious she was disappointed. "Bella I'm sor-" I started to apologize but I could hear a buzzing noise followed by what sounded like loud knocks. "Alice, I've got to go. Edward's here. I'll talk to you later." She says and I looked at the clock on my wall. It's almost one in the morning. What the fuck is Edward doing at her place? This late?

"What does he want?" I asked and I could hear her shifting and moving around. She was probably out of the tub and trying to get dressed so she could answer the door. "I dont know, he just drops by sometimes." She says and I frowned. I didnt want to stop talking to her. Why did Edward have to show up? "Bella wait, I wanted to apolog-" I started to say but Bella cut me off. "I have to go Alice. You're the one who doesnt want Edward to know we're friends." She says and I scowled. Yeah. That's what i said. Literally not even two minutes ago. "Okay, call me when he leaves. " I state before before ending the call. I sighed, instantly realizing how cold the water was. How long had we been talking? It hadn't been this cold a second ago right? Maybe I just didnt notice...

Day of the party 

I didnt get to talk to Bella much in the past two days. She was busy all yesterday. She called me after Edward left, he ended up spending the night so I talked to her briefly after he left that afternoon. I don't know why he spent the night and I'm trying not to thinking about it too much. Who stays from midnight to noon? After he left, Bella called me but she couldn't talk long. She had a family dinner to attend. I tried to be understanding but it almost seemed like she was upset with me. I know she really wanted me to go to the party but damn. We usually talk every day. Texting each other for the majority of the day and calling each other during the night time. But she hadn't done any of that these past two days. And that kind of bothered me. We usually fall asleep on the phone together. 

I took the time to finish her gift. A green sweater that I'm sure she would love. I finished it yesterday but I decided to get her a few more things. I bought her a new mug for her tea. Some Matcha tea and a new plant. A venus fly trap. She was telling me the other day she always wanted one but couldn't find one. It took me a while to find it but I finally did. I hope she liked it. 

Everyone was going to Bella's party it seems. Rose and Emmmett were going and they were surprised when they heard I wasnt. They probably thought it was because I dont like her but it was the complete opposite. I like her too much. And I doubt I would be able to control myself if I went to the party. There would be alcohol and dancing and Bella... Jasper was the only one who knew the real reason why I wasnt going. He even tried to persuade me to go but I told him no. We both love to party. We always have. He likes it because he never got to party when he was younger, growing up in a strict military family and going to an all boys military school. He says he wasnt as bad as it sounds. His dad sent him to military after he found out he was gay which I thought it was stupid. But Jasper says he loved it. 

All those muscular boys who hadn't been a female in months... I cant even imagine how desperate and horny they must have been. Jasper failed his senior year twice just to stay longer. I like to party because it's the only time I dont feel like a weirdo. People used to make fun of me a lot and I didnt have a lot of friends. I dont really like to think about that though. I like walking into a room of people knowing they dont give a damn about who I am, just that I'm there for a good time. They dont call me a freak or an overachiever. They dont think I talk too much or I'm weird for staring off into space so much. 

I know the party was good because Edward always post everything on his damn snapchat. It looked like fun, it wasnt crazy or anything. Just about 20 people and they all looked like they had fun. I dont think anyone had more fun than Jasper. There were videos of him taking bodies shots and shaking his damn ass. There's even one where Bella slides up behind him and he started twerking on her. That was my favorite. It was so funny because they were both hsving a good time. Jasper has always been good at throwing his ass back.

It's weird. Not because he can twerk but because it's not that big. He doesnt have a big butt. But the way he moves it. Sometimes he does a wall handstand and it cracks me up. I cant even do that! How does he manage to throw ass upside down?! Actually now I'm thinking about it... Edward took a lot of videos of Jasper that night. You think he would take videos of Bella considering it was her birthday but the only time Bella is seen is if she was with Jasper...whatever. I tried not to think about it too much. 

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed into my phone, causing me to sit up. Fuck what time is it? It feels like I just went to sleep. I checked my clock, frowning when I saw it was half past midnight. "Hey." I greeted, wiping the drool off my cheek. I hate falling asleep at my desk. I always wake up stiff. I decided to distract myself from the party by working on some new designs but looks like I feel asleep. "Hows the party going?" I asked, leaning back in my desk chair. "I left, everyone else is still partying." She says and I frowned. It's only midnight. The party started at 11.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked and I could hear Bella shuffling around. "I wasnt feeling it... you busy? I didnt wake you up did i?" She asked and I shook my head. "No, I was wide awake. Just working on some designs but I'm done now. Why?" It wasnt really a lie. Just a half truth. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Keep the birthday girl company." She suggest and my jaw dropped. Come over? It's late... and she wants me to come over. "Its technically not your birthday anymore." I state and Bella laughed. "You're right." She says and I bite my lip. I really want to come over. But she's drunk. And what if something happens. I would never forgive myself... she doesn't seem too drunk. 

"Come on Alice, it's just a night cap. It's not like this is a booty call." Bella says and I laughed nervously. "Just a night cap." I repeat and Bella sighed. "I can show you my awesome pool table." She says and that convinced me. I did want to see this awesome dorm. Even Edward says the place is amazing. And this would be a great time to give her the presents I got her. "I'll be over in about an hour. Is that okay?" I asked and Bella hummed. "I wish you could be here sooner but fine. I'm timing you Ali." She said before hanging up. 

"Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to happen. We aren't going to hook up. We aren't going to hook up. We aren't going to have sex." I muttered to myself as I waxed my legs. And everywhere else. Not because I think anything is going to happen. I needed to wax anyway. I was in such a rush that I think a missed a few places but that's not important. After waxing I had to shower. I wanted to be nice and clean when I saw Bella. I made sure to use the nice smelling body butter mom bought me for Christmas when I got out.

Now I just had to pick out an outfit. I want to look nice but not like I'm trying too hard. A skirt and a blouse? No that's too much. Too formal. Maybe I should undress... Fuck! Underdress! Nothing fancy. Some leggings and a sweatshirt. Something old but comfy. It's almost one in the morning. Fuck I still need to do my hair! And make up! Should I even wear make up? Some eye shadow and some lip gloss never hurt anyone... maybe I could do my eye brows too. 

I decided to wear my dad old highschool sweatshirt that was a few sizes too big and kinda ugly but I love it. A pair of jeans that I hardly ever wear. They were tight but not too tight. It only took me a 15 minutes to drive from my place to the University. But then I had to find her fucking dorm. It's been years since I've been on a college campus. I've only been here a few times, I remember hooking up with a few curious collage girls in highschool. But I forgot the lay out since then. When I finally managed to find her dorm, which wasnt on the girls side, I couldn't walk right in! There was a security guard! What was I supposed to do now? My phone chirped and I almost dropped the wrapped box in my hands.

'Come around back and use the fire escape.' The message said and I frowned. I know I didn't read that right. The fire escape. The fire escape? Oh my goodness! I'm too damn old to be sneaking into someone's dorm room! As if Bella could tell I was having doubts, she sent another text. 'I'm still timing you cutie.' The message read and I checked the time. Shit! Only two more minutes! I'm glad I didnt wear that skirt now. 'I'm coming' I text back, my cheeks flushing read what I just said. Why do I have such a dirty mind? 'Well come faster.' She replied and I shook my head. I somehow managed to climb up the fire escape but Bella just had to live on the top floor. I knocked on the 3rd window like she instructed me to earlier when she sent me her dorm building number. 

"Hey, you're late." She says once the window was opened and I glared at her. "Oooo! You brought presents!" She exclaimed and helped me through the window. I was almost tripped but she caught me. "Thanks." I muttered and she smiled down at me. Her hair was down. She usually wear it up whenever we video chat. I dont know which way I like better. "You're freezing let's get you out of these clothes." She says and I blushed. "Huh?" I asked and she took off my hat. Oh yeah. I'm wearing layers. It's still snowing outside. She unwrapped my scarf and I began sliding off my gloves. The present I brought with me was set to the side and Bella helped me undress. "Thanks again." I muttered and blew arm air into my frozen fingers. "Shoes off." Bella instructed and picked up the box. She turned and walked into the kitchen and I knew I was supposed to follow. "Can I open this?" Bella asked and i struggled to unzip my boots. This zipper never works. I need a new pair. 

"Yeah go ahead." I state and looked around. This place is huge! I've never seen a dorm room this big. And this was just the living room it looks like. "Do you want some tea?" Bella asked as I struggled to get my boots off. The zipper finally pulled down and I sighed in relief. I shut the window behind me, moving towards were I saw Bella disappear to. "Sure. What kind do you have?" I asked and Bella looked up from the box. She had been examining the mug I bought her, a small smile on her face. She walked over to the stove opening the cabinet above it. 

"Let's see..." she says tapping her chin before she began to list of the teas that she had. "We have blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy time, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, white truffel, blueberry chamomile, vanilla walnut, constant comment and... earl grey." She list and I stared at her in shock. I dont remember any of that. That's a lot of damn tea. I didnt believe her when she said it but she really is obsessed. "Oh! And now we have matcha! Which is great because I just ran out." She says and I continued to stare. 

"I'll try that one." I state and Bella smiled. "Me too." She says and bends down. Drawing my attention to what she was wearing. A tank top and a pair of shorts that didnt cover anything. They were so short and when she spent down they just... wow. "I think I want to use this kettle today." She says and I forced myself to look up and away from her ass. She turned towards me and i couldn't help but notice she didnt have a bra on either. "I'll make enough for 4 cups because I think you'll like it. That sound good?" She asked and I nod. "Yeah. That sounds good." I state and she turned back around. She filled the kettle with water before placing it on the stove. 

"You can look around until the tea is ready. Just dont go into the room on the very end of the hall. That's my roommates room." She explained and I nod. I really do want to look around because this place is huge! It was bigger than my apartment! And my apartment is fucking nice! The walls were an almost eggshell color and it went perfectly with the green of all the plants Bella had laying around.

There wasn't a surface that I could see that didnt have a plant of some sort on it. So much green. The entire living room was an open area, a huge t.v sat on the wall in front of a red couch. And the pool table was right by the window I climbed in through. There was hall way near the window I climbed in through I decided to follow it. There were several other rooms, bathrooms, a room with just plants. A room with plants, books and a bed.

A room with just videos games. And another room that was filled with little gadgets. I decided to go back into the room with books. There were sheleves full of them. All different sizes too. It smelled nice too, probably all the flowers from the plants. It was so pretty. "Hey, tea is also ready. Just a minute or two more." Bella says and she walked into the room. I was scared she was going to tell me to get out for some reason. This room was obviously hers and even though she said I could go anywhere I wanted, I still felt like I was trespassing. 

I noticed Bella had the venus fly trap in her hand and she set it on a desk I hadn't noticed before. The desk had a laptop on it and other scattered around papers. Where everything else was organized, this desk wasn't. This must be where she rights her poetry. If the little trash can filled with balled up pieces lineless of paper are anything to go by. "There you go." Bella says and sets the plant down next to a small cactus. It had just started to flower its seems. "Now you have a new friend Pamela." Bella says and I smiled at her. "You named your cactus?" I asked and Bella nods. "I named all my plants." She says and I pointed to the venus fly trap. That's so fucking cute. I could easily imagine Bella waking up in the morning greeting all her plants individually as she watered them.

"What are you going to name this little guy?" I asked and Bella smiled. "I was going to name her Audrey two. But I think I like Alice two better." She says and I smiled. She was going to name a plant after me?! Me!? I heard a loud whistling before I could response and Bella's eyes widened. "Tea's ready." She says and I followed her into the kitchen. "Sit down please." She says and points at the round wooden table. I did as she asked, sitting so I could see her. I watched as she moved around the kitchen, grabbing things like sugar and mugs and even a little tea pot. I noticed she had several when she went to grab the sugar. 

They were so cute! She collects tea pots! That's adorable! She grabbed a mug for me, set everything down in front of us before sitting down across from me. "I've never had this brand before so I'm really excited." Bella says and my eyes widened. What? What if she doesnt like it? What if its gross? She poured some powder in my cup first, before adding the hot water. 

"Careful its hot." She warned and I began stirring the liquid. It was a pale green color and I could only watch as Bella fixed her own tea. Like she had done this 100 times before. She probably has. "I should be telling you that after last time." I state, watching as she poured herself some. "You're right! I need some ice!" She exclaimed and hoped up. She grabbed a few cubes of ice, sliding them into her cup. Not enough to make it ice tea but just enough to cool it down. "Can I have a few?" I asked and Bella nods. "Yeah, of course." She says and handed me the ice tray. I grabbed a few ice cubes, dropping them into the now murky looking tea. 

I noticed Bella start to hum when she sat back down and I frowned. Shit there was music playing. I noticed but at the same time I didnt. I was so distracted by this huge ass dorm and her. I continued to stir my tea, it should be cool enough now. I took a sip, my eyes widening when I tasted the tea. This is good! Like really good! Its sweet but not too sweet. She didnt even out in any sugar. "You like it?" Bella asked and I nod. She smiled over at me, taking a sip from her own cup. "This is really good. I might have to start buying this stuff." I state and Bella's smile widened. I looked away, knowing if I looked too long I would lose myself in those eyes. I decided to play attention to the music instead, my eyes widening when I heard the words. 

I see you the feel same  
I see it in the way that you behave around me  
And I can tell  
What we have is different from anyone else  
'Cause you stop doing what you're doing  
When I call you come to me running  
And I would do the same for you  
So tell me that you feel it too, woah

I feel a little rush  
I think I've got a little crush on you (little crush on you)  
I hope it's not too much, oh ho  
But babe when I'm with you, I hear it  
My heart singing

"Whats the name of this song?" I asked, trying to end the awkward silence. It wasnt awkward really. There was just so much tension. It's really warm in here. Maybe it's just me I dont know. "Crush by Yuna and Usher." She says and leaned foward. She placed her elbows on the table, both hands holding the cup. "You've barely said anything. Usually you're talking my ear off but you've been really quiet tonight." She says and I blushed. She's right. I just haven't seen her in person since that day at the coffee shop. And those videos calls dont do her any justice.

"I'm sorry. I dont know what's wrong with me." I state and took another sip of my tea. Damn this tea is really good. "How about we play a game? To calm you down a little. This is really good tea by the way. Way better than the kind I usually get." She says and I smiled. A game. I like games. "Can we finish the tea before playing?" I asked and Bella nods. "Sure." She says and I sit back in my chair. Bella did the same thing, leaning back in her chair, mimicking my position. I smirked at her and she began looking at the ceiling. 

"So we're playing pool? But every time we miss we take a drink?" I asked and Bella nodded. "Yep. That sounds fair right?" Bella asked and I nod. Sounds like fun actually. "Do you have any juice? I cant take straight shots." I state and Bella laughed. "Me either. We have plenty of juice. We have cranberry and pineapple." She says and I gave her a look. Really? The two juices that are knows to make... other juices taste better. 

"Cranberry juice please." I state ignoring Bella's suddenly red face. "Coming right up. She says and I grabbed one of the sticky things. I dont know what it's called. Pool stick? Bella came back with a big bottle of tequila, two cups full of juice and two shot glasses. "Let's get started!" She exclaimed and I cheered. 

"I suck!" I exclaimed after the 3rd time I missed. The third time in a row. That stupid ball needs to stop moving. How am I supposed hit it if it doesnt stop moving? I hate this game. "It gets harder the longer you play." Bella says and drinks the last of my juice. Hey! That was mine! "I dont want to play anymore. Its stupid." I state and set my stick down. "Let me help. Your stance is all wrong." She says and walks towards me. She grabbed her own stick and I moved out of her way. "Watch me." She says and grabs her stick thingy. "You see how I'm bent over right. I'm leaning over the table, you have to bend at your hips. You're bending in your knees." She instructed but I couldn't focus on the game when she was bent over that like. Her tank top had ridden up a little and her lower back was revealed. Along with another tattoo. It was a small, very small flower.  
Not even an inch big. Just black. Bella told me she had over 10 small tattoos, all smaller than two inches. I thought she was joking at first, why get such small tattoos that most people would never see. When I asked her she just shrugged and she said only people who she really cared about would get to see all 10. I asked her what they were and she just laughed. She said no one had seen all 10 before. At first I was just curious. But now I'm determined, I'm going to see all 10 of them. I'll be the first. And maybe the las- no! That's gay. Stop it. So that two that I know of. The one on her wrist and now this one. She took her shot and missed. She laughed a little before standing up.  
"I still suck but I know a few things. Do you need me to show you?" She asked, pushing long wavy locks out of her face. "Yeah, so get down like this?" I asked, trying to do what she did. Bella moved behind me, leaning over me in a way that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Her hair fell, almost like a curtain. She pushed it out of the way but it didnt do much. It was still in the away. I didnt mind though. It was nice actually. Really nice. 

"Almost, push your hips out a little more...Can I?" She asked, her hands hovering over my hips. Asking permission?! She's so damn sweet! "Yeah go ahead." I state Bella placed her hands on me. One hand on my lower back, guiding me into the proper position. Her tough was so gentle I barely ever felt it. But I could see the warmth of her hands through my sweater. I almost told her she didnt have to be so gentle with me. But I decided against it. I let her guide me into the right position, trying not to enjoy this too much. My body was already buzzing from the shots. And now Bella's touching me.  
"Just push your hips back towards me a little. A little! Alice!" She exclaimed when I pushed back a little too far. 'Accidentally' pressing up against her. I fought the urge to smile and turned slightly to apologize. She's trying to be sweet and help me with the game and I'm being a perv. I should stop. "I'm sorry Bella." I state honestly and she stated at me for a moment before shaking her head. 'I'll hypnotize you with this pussy. Now you feel like you can fly. I got you sprung off in the spring time. Fuck all your free time. You dont need no me time. That's you and me time.' The new song played in the back ground and I tried not ro smile. P*$$y Fairy. It's a good song but not helping me calm down at all. "It fine Alice, let's work on your fingers. You need to curl them more. You see that spot right there? If you hit that spot it'll go anywhere you want." Bella instructed, placing her hand over mine to show me what to do. Curl you fingers so it can hit the spot? That sound familiar. I need to calm down. The song changed and I almosy laughed. 'I want to love you. In every kind of way. I want to please you, no how long it takes.' What kind of playlist is this? This feels oddly romantic. "Okay try it now." Bella states and I nod.

"Could you back up? I cant focus with you so close." I admit and Bella tense. "My bad." She says and stepped back. I hit the white ball, watching as it hit the red ball before going into the hole. It kept going and knocked the green ball in next and I cheered. Yes! "Bella I did it!" I exclaimed and bent back over the table. "Show me again!" I insist and Bella laughed. "I think that's enough for the night. You're drunk." She says and I rolled my eyes. "I am not. Just a tipsy. Now show me again." I state and Bella smiled. I guess she's not going to help me. I stand up straight, setting my pool stick down.

"If you want me to touch you all you have to do is ask." She says and I smiled. "Touch me Bella." I demand, leaning against the pool table. Bella's face turned bright red and she grabbed her cup. "I'm thirsty. You want something to drink?" She asked and grabbed my cup too. "No than-" she had already left before I could answer. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. Fuck. Did i make her uncomfortable. I probably did. I shouldn't have done that. Bella Walker back into the room but I didnt open my eyes. It wasnt until I felt a soft hand cupping my cheek.

"Where do you want me to touch exactly?" Bella asked and I opened my eyes. She was right in front of me, staring down at me with those acorn eyes. "Everywhere." I whispered, instantly regretting it. What was in those shots?! "That's not very friendly Alice." Bella teased and I rolled my eyes. She's right. That wasnt very friendly. 

"I'm sorry. I had trouble controlling myself when I wasnt drinking. Those shots were good." I state and Bella chuckled. Bella dropped her hand, gripping my hips again. This time her grip was firm and I sighed happily. "I like having you this close. I know I shouldn't." I confessed and Bella began fiddling with my sweater. 

"I know exactly how you feel. You're so pretty. And you smell like sunshine." She says and I smiled. I dont think I've ever heard someone say that before. Sunshine? "What does sunshine smell like?" I asked, resting my hands on her shoulders. "Really fucking good. That's all you need to know." She says and I laughed. "You smell like... tea, strawberries and rosemary." I state and played with the thin straps of her tank top. She smelled really good. I don't remember her smelling this good last time I saw her. It felt so long ago. "I didnt say it earlier but thank you for the gifts. I loved them all. Especially the sweater. Did you make it?" She asked and I nod. 

"Yeah." I state and Bella looked like I just told her I invented fire. "Really?! Its so pretty! You're so talented!" She exclaimed and grabbed my hands. Squeezing them affectionately. "I really want to kiss you right now." I blurted out and Bella's eyes widened. She didnt say anything after that. "What would you do? You know, if I did kiss you. Hypothetically of course. Would you be okay with that?" I asked, biting my bottom lip. "I would probably kiss you back. We couldn't do that though. We're just friends." She reminded me and I sighed. Yeah. Because of Edward and his stupid crush. He needs to get over her already.

"You're right. That doesnt change the fact that I want to. I really want to kiss you." I state and she shook her head. "Its getting late. You cant drive, you can sleep in my bed. I can sleep on the couch." Bella says and tried to put some space between us. I dont want space. I just want to be close to her. I haven't been this close to her in weeks...this is why I didnt go to the party. I grabbed her hands, preventing her from leaving. 

"We can sleep in the same bed. I promise I'll behave." I state and Bella shook her head. "I'm not worried about you." She says and my eyes widened. Oh. "I wouldnt mind." I state and Bella chuckled. "I know you wouldn't. You like to flirt when you're drink dont you?" She asked and I smiled cheekily. "Only with you." I state and Bella rolled her eyes. 

"You're cute. Really cute." She says and I smiled. She thinks I'm cute she wanna have sex. I chuckled slightly at the meme I just thought about, leaning closer to Bella. "Would one kiss really be so bad Bells?" I asked biting my lip as I stared up at her. She's so pretty. "Yes because we're both drunk." She says and i stared down at her hands. Which I was still holding onto. "I'm not that drunk." I admit honestly and she sighed. I had only taken...4 shots. And I have a pretty high tolerance. Years of drinking, both under and over the legal age. I was just buzzed. The liquor had made my tongue loose but other than that I was okay. And yeah I'm a bit more flirty but I'm still able to function.

"Me neither. I'm still thinking clearly. I just dont want to." She says and I sighed. Yep that's exactly how I feel right now. "Yeah and this baby making music isn't helping." I state and Bella laughed. I watched as she threw her head back, laughter spilling out her pretty mouth. Her laugh was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh with her. "I guess I wouldnt mind making some babies with you. Especially if they look like you." Bella says and I forgot how to breath for a second. Babies? I... why do I like that idea so much? We could have little tea drinking fashion divas. 

"Wow you really are a lesbian. Already talking about kids. How long have we been talking? A couple weeks now?" I asked and Bella laughed again. "I guess I do fit into the stereotype. It's not my fault a know wifey material when I see it." She says and ran her hands through her hair again. It fell right back in her face and Bella sighed. 

"I swear I'm just going to chop it all." She muttered and pulled the scrunchie off her wrist. I hadn't noticed until now she had one on each wrist. One green and one yellow. She used the green one of course. I watched as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail and I couldn't help myself. "Can I have that one?" I asked pointing to the yellow one. "This?" Bella asked obviously confused. My hair isn't really long enough for a scrunchie. So I wouldnt really need it. 

"Yeah." I state and Bella shrugged. "Sure." She says and handed the bright scrunchie to me. I slid it onto my left wrist, the opposite of the one she had. "It looks nice on you." Bella says and leaned foward. She hooked our pinkies together. She leaned foward, closer than before and I couldn't help but wonder if this is how magnets feel. "Are you going to kiss me?" I asked once she was really close. Our faces only inches away from each other. Bella shrugged, her eyes focused on my lips.

"I haven't decided yet. I know I said we shouldn't but I cant stop thinking about it." She says and I placed my hand that wasnt occupied on the back of her neck. Not pushing or anything. Just resting there. I reached up, smiling when I realized her hair was shorter here. Like she had an undercut that had grown out. Bella rested her forehead against mine and I felt content. 

I like Bella for a lot of reasons. I like the way her voice sounds. I like how caring she is. I like how she talks on her sleep. I like her eye brows! I couldn't possibly name every thing about her because there's so many. But the thing I like the most is just the energy she has. I cant even explain it. She makes me feel safe. And wanted. Like I tell her anything and she wouldnt look at me different. I dont even know how to put it into words. All I know is that I cant stay away. I didnt think anyone as amazing as her would like me. But she does. For some reason. Does she feel the energy thing too? Like no matter what I do we're always going to end up like this. Holding each other. Or maybe its just me. 

"If I said I like your vibe would you understand what I'm trying to say?" I asked and Bella chuckled. I could feel the vibrations because of how close she is. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I've been told that before." She says and I nod. So it wasnt just me. That kinda hurted me though. "But you're the first that I've ever felt the same about. I've had crushes before but this is... intense. I feel like we're moving way too fast but at the same time it feels like we aren't moving fast enough." She says and I wanted her even closer. "You're not just saying that right? You mean it?" I asked and she pulled back. She cupped my face between her hands, staring at me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. It was small, almost like a little smirk but more sincere.

"I wouldnt lie to you Ali. Not about something like this." She says and I wrapped my arms around her. "Why are you always so happy? You're always smiling." I asked and her smile widened. "What do I have to be sad about? I'm here with a woman who makes me feel like I'm on the fucking moon. Of course I'm smiling." She says and I continued to stare at her. The answer was cute but I feel like there's more to that. Bella's smile widened even more and she shook her head. "I'm happy to be alive is all. Because there was a time that I wasnt. And I dont want to feel like that again. Ever. Every day is a good day." Bella says and I frowned. "Were you depressed?" I asked and Bella nods her head. That's hard for me to imagine Bella anything but this. Bella and depressed dont belong in the same sentence. She's my hippy girl. 

"I dont want to talk about that tonight. It would ruin the mood you know." She says, no longer making eye contact. Her eyes focused on the floor and I knew that was too much for her. I could wait. I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm happy you're here." I state and leaned up. I was bare footed, so I didnt have that extra height my shoes usually give me. And she was about 6 inches taller than me. So I had to lean up a little. I kissed her cheek, pulling back slowly. Bella's cheeks were pink and I couldn't help but to smile. I hope she knew what I meant. Not just here with me. But here. I've never had to struggle with depression but I know it's terrible. 

I dealt with anxiety and sometimes it was nice to just have someone there. It's not the same but I hope it would make her feel a little better. I'm not going to say I dont care that she had depression because I do. Because it's why she's the way she is today. I want to know everything about her. Not just the good. "Me too." Bella muttered and suddenly the front door opened. I almost jumped out of my skin. Bella kept me from actually jumping a foot in the air but I was still caught off guard. 

"Hey! Now I see why you left the party early! You must be Alice!" A man slurred out and a woman walked in behind him. They looked to be around Bella's age. "Hi." I greeted, waving awkwardly at the pair. Both had dark hair and glasses. The girls hair was longer and they were about the same height. But the woman had... something furry? She was holding something big and furry in her arms. And it was moving. 

"Angela, Eric, this Alice. The girl I was telling you about. Alice these are my roommates. Angela and Ben." Bella introduced and Ben sneezed. "Hi!" He slurred out and wiped his nose. "Nice to meet you Alice. Can I put Garfield in your plant room Bella? You know Eric is allergic but I couldn't just leave him in the alleyway. I just want to keep him here until we can find him a new home." Angela says and my eyes widened. 

It's a cat! That's a fat ass cat! The fattest cat I've ever seen. Garfield jumped out of Angela's arms and fell to the ground. You know how they say cats always land on their feet? Yeah not this one. He fell on his side with a loud thub, letting out a loud disappointing meow as he laid there. And he didnt seem to want to move. I then watched as the cat struggled to correct itself. It tried to get to its feet but it couldn't. It was too fat... oh my God! It was almost like a turtle but cuter! 

"Yeah, he can stay in my green room until we find him a home." Bella says and I moved towards the cat. I helped him to his feet, smiling when I noticed how out of breath he was. "I'll take him." I state, watching as he nuzzled my hand. Almost like a silent thank you for helping him up. He began purring as he continued to rub himself against me. "I guess you can say you have a way with pussy!" The drunk Eric exclaimed and Bella sighed in disappointment. "I hate you. I hope you know that." She says and walked into the kitchen. "You guys want some tea?" She asked. 

I groaned as I woke up, hugging my pillow tighter. It was warm and soft. And it smelled so good. I opened my eyes, frowning when I saw brown hair and pale skin. Huh? I almost noticed there was a hand kneading my ass. I probably should have been more freaked out if I didnt realize it was Bella. Not only was her hand on my ass, my hand was cupping her breast. How did we end up like this? I tried to sit up but Bella groaned in her sleep. "Go back to sleep Ali." She muttered, staring down at me with barely open eyes. She leaned down, pressing her lips to my forehead before laying back down. Somehow my jeans had disappeared and I couldn't even be mad. I didn't want to sleep in jeans anyway. 

"How did we get here?" I asked, leaning into her embrace. I dont know how she's comfortable. I'm basically laying on top of her. "You... you fell asleep on the couch. So I carried you in here. And you... you wouldnt let go. So I decided to just cuddle for a little while." She explained between yawns, tightening her hold on me. "And how did you hand end up on my ass?" I asked, resting my head on the boob I wasnt groping. "I honestly dont know. It probably landed there after you started groping my boob." She says and I could barely keep my eyes open any longer. "Go back to sleep." Bella demanded and pinched my inner thigh.

"Ow!" I yelped and Bella laughed. I pinched her underboob, smiling when she yelped and tried to move away. I ignored the way she glared at me and closed my eye. Time to go back to sleep. Well I tried but Bella was a terrible pillow. She kept moving. 

"Stop!" I whined but she kept moving. She began poking me in the ribs and I struggled to get away from the sweet torture. "Cut it out! I'm sleepy!" I whined and Bella rolled on top of me. I poked her back, trying to win our tickle fight. It wasnt until she grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head did I finally stop struggling. Well kinda. "I win." She declared and I leaned up. I bit her shoulder, hearing her gasp in shock. I was hoping it would surprise her and then I could be on top but she didnt budge. Shit. I just made it worse. Bella glared down at me before leaning foward.

"Bella! I'm sorry!" I cried for mercy before she acted out her plans of revenge. Bella didnt say anything only continued to lean down. Her fell foward, yet again creating a curtain affect.It tickled. Not nearly as much as when she was poking my ribs but this was pleasant. I thought we were going to kiss for a second. What is that? The third time I've thought we were going to kiss today? But she didnt, she went straight past my lips. Kissing the tip of my nose before pulling back. She kissed my chin too before letting me wrist go.

"Can we please go to sleep now? I'm tired." She says and I nod. "Yeah." I state and Bella crawled off me, facing away from me. I wrapped my arms around her, happily being the big spoon to her little spoon. "Night night." I muttered but Bella was already asleep. Her little snores echoing through the room.


End file.
